


Somebody I Used to Know

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 一场设备故障后，他回到了2029年的花村。





	1. ◈Preface

“硬件设备就绪，系统就绪。麦克雷，你做好准备了吗？”温斯顿在电脑上敲下最后一道指令，朝麦克雷的方向询问。

“伙计，虽然我这个人很随和，但为什么每次新装置测试都拿我做小白鼠？”

麦克雷轻啧一声，把雪茄按灭在自己的机械臂上，随手将烟屁股弹进不远处的垃圾桶，嘴里这么抱怨着但还是走上了实验室中心的平台。

“这次光子传输试验的硬件设施，我们特地请了费斯卡集团最厉害的光子架构师——赛特娅•法斯瓦尼小姐来建造，你就放一万个心吧。”

“听你这么一说我反而更紧张了。”麦克雷不置可否地耸了耸肩，然后示意控制台后的温斯顿可以开始了，“以后这种差事，可以交给年轻人们尝试了。”

“好了，你还没到退休的年龄呢，牛仔先生。”温斯顿推了推眼镜，再次严肃地确认了一下各项参数，手指悬在那枚start按钮上方。

“三，二，一，开始——”

随着温斯顿的口令，麦克雷的面前慢慢升起一扇光子传送面板，在昏暗的实验室里泛着亮眼蓝光。他心里默默祈祷了一秒，然后闷头钻进了那道蓝色漩涡。

温斯顿一边用目光紧紧追踪着中心平台上的情况，一边打开通讯器：“法斯瓦尼博士，这里是守望先锋中心实验室，我是温斯顿，你那里情况怎么样？”在一段嘈杂的电流扰波后，耳机里传来“秩序之光”一贯冷静的声音：

“传输终端未接收到麦克雷先生。”

“什么？……这不可能！”

“我也很奇怪，前几次的光子传输试验都非常成功，我的面板应该不会有问题。温斯顿，你确定你的远距传输程序准确无误吗。”

“麦克雷到实验室时我才刚检查过！”温斯顿镜片后的双眼蓄起紧张的神色，一边朝电脑的人工智能发出指令，“Athena，帮我检查光子远距传输那份文件里的程序有没有出错。”

“正在检查所有代码。”电脑里传来Athena机械的电音，屏幕上飞速闪过让人眼花缭乱的程序语言，最终停在其中一条上，于屏幕中央放大并闪烁起警报红光，“温斯顿，发现错误代码。”

“这是我帮猎空研制时间加速器时编写的一段代码，该死！！”温斯顿飞快地看了一眼屏幕，握起拳头狠狠砸在了控制台上，“一定是黑爪的那个黑客……”

“温斯顿，情况还好吗？”法斯瓦尼在通讯器另一头关切道。

“有人远程黑了我的程序库，把时间加速器里一段控制时间流的代码强加在了这次实验的程序里。”

“光子传输面板本应只能实现空间传输的，这样一来，那麦克雷他……？”

“没错，他有可能因为时间流对传输面板的作用而被送去了未知的时间，甚至整个时间轴都会受到影响。”

秩序之光似是思索了片刻，接着率先打破沉默：“听着，温斯顿，你先用通讯器给麦克雷发消息，原理上信号传输是可以跨越时间的，说不定可以联系上他。我这就出发来守望先锋总部，我们一起解决这个问题。”

“也只有这样了，都是我太大意了。”温斯顿自责地摇了摇脑袋。

就在他即将挂断通讯器的那一刹，中心平台那道传输面板突然闪烁出异样的蓝光，温斯顿起身，皱着眉头朝那个方向望过去，虽然有些距离，但也足够他看清楚——面板前的地面上躺着一个人，棕发，身形健壮，穿着军绿色衬衫，外面是一件看上去崭新的黑色作战背心。

温斯顿缓缓朝平台中央走去，映入眼帘的，是那人脑袋边落着的一顶牛仔帽，还有一张他熟悉到不能再熟悉，却少了点标志性络腮胡与眼角风沙吹就的纹路——富有生命力的、年轻的脸。

“法斯瓦尼，你一定想象不到我看见了什么……”

温斯顿对着通讯器怔愣似的喃喃了一句，接着中断了通话。

 

麦克雷从一阵强烈的眩晕中回过神来，从进入那扇该死的光子传输面板开始，他仿佛坠入了一个无止尽的深渊，他不知道自己是怎么失去意识的，更无法从凌乱模糊的视野中判断出自己身在何处，现下，他只能感觉到自己的头疼得快要裂开了。

耳边的声音纷乱而嘈杂，似乎有那种孩提时代常玩的街机游戏的各种电子合成音传来，麦克雷从地板上爬起来，用力晃了晃脑袋，努力让眼睛适应这里的光线。然后，他看清楚了——这是个不小的游戏厅，而面前，一个坐在游戏机前的年轻人，连手里正打着的关卡都不顾了，正用一副目睹了什么超自然现象般的讶异表情望着自己。

麦克雷没时间去理会他，从面前这些游戏厅的顾客看来，这里显然不是他本应到达的目的地——南印度。他心里想着“大概是设备故障把他传到了这个莫名其妙的地方”，伸手从衣兜里掏出铁制的雪茄盒，取出一根叼在唇间，他习惯性地微微抬起头从帽檐下眯起双眼环顾周围，目光停留在了墙壁上的电子万年历上——

公元2029年4月6日。

“Shit……”一向冷静的牛仔从牙缝里低低地挤出一句脏话，“真见鬼。”

 

\- TBC -


	2. ◈一

麦克雷看着面前这个热情的绿发小伙子，已经不知疲倦地询问了自己快一个小时大大小小的问题，年轻人的英语虽然带了点口音，但却很流利。麦克雷皱着眉一一作答，一只牛仔皮靴的鞋跟抵在地上小幅度地来回拖动，马刺在地板上刮出一阵轻微的声响。从和对方的交谈中，麦克雷大概了解了自己现在所处的境况：现在是2029年，这里是日本花村——一个名为岛田的家族地盘，而自己是在面前这个叫岛田源氏的青年打游戏时从他的游戏机屏幕里“掉”出来的。

其实关于花村和岛田，麦克雷都再熟悉不过了，他没有打断源氏的介绍，深深吸了一口雪茄烟。

他人生第一次去花村其实是六年后，他在那里做了些自觉不足挂齿的义举，也认识了一个值得相伴一生的人。

“嘿，未来的客人，说了这么久我还不知道你的名字？”

“麦克雷，杰西•麦克雷。”

“麦克雷先生，我应该带你在这里四处转转，或许再去见见我的哥哥，他是岛田家未来的主人，或许能帮上你什么忙。”

源氏在说这句话的时候语气里带着一种轻松愉悦的调侃，又不失礼貌，麦克雷点了点头表示同意，跟在源氏身后走出了游戏厅。他从帽檐下投出目光打量了一下这个充满活力的青年——未来的他相比于现在，真是翻天覆地的变化啊——他脑海浮现出许多年后和禅雅塔一样一脸“愿世人心境祥和”的源氏，心底唏嘘不已。

两人漫步穿过庭院，四下是精致的日式景观，在仲春和煦的阳光下兼具明媚与内敛的美感。麦克雷掏出衣袋里的通讯器，一刻钟前他刚给温斯顿回复交代了情况，既然信号不受时间流的制约，研究中心也在尽快弥补传输装置的漏洞，麦克雷倒也不再提神紧张，心想不如在这里休息几日，静待总部的好消息。他点开电子屏上提示的新消息，认真负责的科学家特地附了一份时空穿梭的注意事项：

“尽可能减小自己对一切非生命体的影响，不要对他们形成不可逆转的具象改变，我可不想在执行任务时看见你在自由女神像或是什么其他地方莫名其妙留下的‘Bad ass mother fucker'；生命体也一样，你应该知道所谓的‘外祖父悖论’，虽然时间穿梭已被证明可行，但如果强行改变既定事实那也是会导致时空链剧变的，剩下的，你对周围以及周围对你产生的心理影响，我和法斯瓦尼博士会在你回来时帮你尽可能地清除，当然，做不到百分之百，我们会尽力而为的——但千万别尝试去改变一个人的生死，别随随便便开枪也别随随便便救人，控制住你的脾气，牛仔。”

温斯顿的话似乎意有所指，麦克雷有些走神，没有认真听源氏在说些什么，当他回过神时，源氏请他在原地稍候片刻，他去请示一下自己的哥哥。

麦克雷抬了抬宽边帽檐，可以看见源氏跑着穿过茶庭的背影，远处竹屋的中央是一方通透的空间，一个身影正端坐于矮脚桌前。窗外的光线把竹丛的影子投进屋内，风吹过时在那个人身上碎成点点光斑。

“源氏，看来我没法帮你了。”麦克雷的目光聚在那人身上，出神地喃喃，语气里带着似有若无的叹息。

“也救不了你了，半藏。”

 

六月中旬的苏黎世，温度在地中海气候的影响下逐日渐升。

麦克雷苏醒过来时，刺眼的白色铺天盖冲进他的视野，他撑着床直起身，才发现自己躺在一间病房里，身上穿着一套条纹的病号服，原本的衣物整齐地挂在病床边的衣架上。他起身活动了一下筋骨，并没有受伤，换回自己的衣服后推门走了出去。

他虽不知自己身在何地，四周的陈设却给人一种莫名的熟悉。麦克雷往外又走了一段距离，将建筑的全景收入眼底后他才猛然发现——是苏黎世总部的医疗室。

平日里人员忙碌的总部今天似乎变得异常冷清，每个角落都散发出一种破落和陌生的陈旧感。麦克雷没心情思考为什么自己在漓江塔的任务执行到一半会突然失去意识回到这个看似是总部的地方，他四下寻找着人的踪迹，却迟迟无果。

他站在总部中心的广场上，有些气馁地按了按那顶牛仔帽，接着他听见有什么东西正高速朝他飞来，破风穿云发出飒飒响声。麦克雷往后一跃，一支箭矢应声扎进他脚尖前的地面，他抬起头往箭发射来的方向望去，右手按在枪套里的维和者上蓄势待发。

一间离他不到五十米的平房顶上，站着一个穿着弓道服露出半个胸膛和左臂的男人，半长的头发用竜黄色的发带束在脑后，两鬓飘霜。

“你醒了。”对方放下弓，从屋顶翻身下来，稳稳落地后淡淡瞥了麦克雷一眼。

“你是……”麦克雷望着对方胸前与手臂裸露的肌肤上那片藏青色的龙纹身，一时间不敢相信自己的眼睛，“半藏？”

“嗯。”

岛田半藏轻轻点了下头，抬头望了麦克雷的头顶心想，原来他年轻时就已经比自己高半个头了。

“你……你怎么老了这么多？”麦克雷还没从震惊中回过神。

半藏有些无奈地摇摇头：“年轻的我，此时也许也在年长的你面前吧。”

他向麦克雷简单交代了一下穿梭时空的缘由，带对方一路来到了现在麦克雷的专属房间。

“温斯顿他们在忙着修复那个把你带过来的装置，你就先暂时住在这里吧，没来得及腾出其他空房。”

“看来我的房间一直没变。”麦克雷看着门上的号码笑了笑，他所属的那个时间里，这房间也是他的，“这感觉真是……奇妙。”

他斟酌了一下用词，最后只能用些干瘪的语言来形容现在的心情，接着他眯起双眼看似严肃地上下扫视着半藏道：“倒是你，后来也进守望先锋了？”

“算是吧。”

“你看起来变化真的很大。”麦克雷抱起胳膊靠在门边，堵住了半藏的去路。

半藏不动声色地望着牛仔年轻英俊的眼睛：“是吗，有多大？”

“嗯……胸肌大了。”

麦克雷上前伸手拍了拍对方暴露在空气里的皮肤，眼里有狡黠的笑意。半藏皱着眉挥开他的手：“你还真是……一直都这样，没什么变化。”他轻轻撇开头不去看麦克雷，心里思考着明天要不要换上以前的衣服。

“中年的我一定还是个风流潇洒的枪手吧，bangbangbangbang！”

麦克雷伸出左手的拇指和食指模拟左轮手枪，眯着一只眼用手隔空对着对方的心口打出几发“子弹”。

半藏看着他帽檐下一对张扬的浓眉，那几发虚拟的子弹就像是真的击中了他心底某些地方一样。

这家伙，无论年轻还是老去，对自己来说，都是个有吸引力的人啊——他不禁轻轻笑了一下：

“没有，倒是很欠揍。”

 

\- TBC -


	3. ◈二

半藏被年轻的麦克雷推在墙上俯下脑袋亲吻颈侧的时候，有一瞬间的走神，对方身上的烟草和廉价肥皂味既熟悉又陌生，似乎比现在的他少了些厚重而滞浊的东西。

双唇压迫上来，不紧不慢地撬开他的嘴巴，用舌尖攻城略地。他几乎可以确定面前这个麦克雷，已经与自己有过一段旖旎风月。

「他似乎并不知道十年前的那件事。」

半藏用和麦克雷相识的经历，飞快推算了一下对方所属的时间。接着，他的眼前浮出一个雷雨交加的夏夜，电光一次次劈开阴暗低垂的天幕，照亮地上与血液交融的雨水。

“嘿，甜心，你在走神。”麦克雷松开他的唇舌，暖褐色的眼睛在昏暗的房间里闪着亮光，“你似乎，比过去更‘冷’了一些。”

「嗯，他的确不知道。」

他从鼻子里轻哼出一声，抬头凑上前去似有若无地回应麦克雷，抓着对方棉麻制衬衣领口的手在收紧，微不可循地颤抖。

「他有机会的，他有机会的，告诉他就能挽救这一切！」

一个声音疯狂地在脑子里叫嚣着，麦克雷的右手把束紧弓道服的腰带解开，左手探进了斜亘在胸前的衣襟，把玩他饱满而充满弹性的胸肌。

半藏正在用他在温斯顿发给麦克雷（现在正处于时间另一端的那个）的注意事项上看到的什么“悖论”，说服自己脑子里的那个极具煽动性的想法。就在麦克雷的左手触碰到他时，他感觉自己哪里空了一块，那感觉无比陌生——准确说是因为太久远而让他几乎忘记了那种感觉——不是冷冰冰机械，而是粗糙却温暖的，货真价实的皮肤。

半藏低下头，伸手轻轻扣住麦克雷正在动作的手背，手指轻轻摩擦过那些突起的骨节。他在想这个小子一定不知道后来他们分开了很多年，自己因为那个不可弥补的错误而背井离乡，再相遇时他已是这般鬓须斑白的流浪者模样了。

“怎么了？你看上去有些不好，半藏，我的手弄疼你了吗？”

那只温暖宽厚的手明明覆在右胸上，却像攥住了他的心脏。半藏触碰了一下牛仔肌肉发达的小臂，摇了摇头，让这一刻的自己把所有过去抛在脑后：

“很好，一切都很好。”

下一秒他因乳尖传来的阵阵快感，压抑而短促地吸气。

“你还是这么敏感。”年轻的牛仔使坏一般仔细舔着半藏的耳垂，声音里透着得逞的愉悦意味。

“啧，过去你总是这样随便撩人吗？”岛田半藏在性爱中并不是个惯于被牵着鼻子走的角色，欲望被逐渐调动起来，他推着麦克雷的胸口迫着对方往后走了几步，把他推坐在床沿，皱起眉居高临下地眯起双眼。

“就是这么随便撩你的，弓手。”麦克雷眨眨眼，挑开半藏堪堪挂在肩头的衣服，一只手环到后方探进裤子里去揉捏臀肉。他带着那个浑身散发着冷傲气息的弓手猛地往床上倒去，同时将对方下身的衣服剥了个干净。

半藏往前倒伏的瞬间伸手撑在了牛仔厚实的胸口上，另只手不甘示弱地摸到对方的裆前去解开他那个浮夸的金属皮带扣。

“嘿，你可真迷人。”

麦克雷有些情色意味地舔了舔嘴唇，看着半藏腿间那根不断在自己粗糙外裤上磨蹭的性器微微颤抖着硬了起来。最后他耐不住了，翻身把半藏压进乱成一团的被子里，伏踞在肩头的龙神纹身，流畅，神秘，并且美丽，麦克雷用一秒钟把衬衫和挂在胯上摇摇欲坠的裤子甩下了床。

两人一次次地纠缠唇舌，交换着津液，麦克雷一手圈住半藏的腰，一手在他结实而富有韧性的身体上忘情抚摸。半藏的呼吸开始变乱，他的手包裹在两人的性器外，努力让它们并排靠拢，缓慢上下套弄着。

麦克雷目不转睛地看着半藏，对方的眼睛氲着清冽的水汽，半长的头发散落在被套上，牛仔用手指沾着顶端渗出的清液去开拓对方最隐秘的私处。

当两根修长有力的手指已经可以在他体内畅通无阻地进出时，他像是跌入一个梦乡那样把眼睛懒懒地闭起，努力抬头咬着牛仔宽厚的肩膀不让自己喘息出声，牛仔的另一只手在他发丝间裸露出来的后颈上流连忘返。

接着，麦克雷抽出了手指，那个湿热紧致的隐秘之地收缩着挽留它们，而此时手指的主人已经握着他滚烫坚硬到极点的凶器，准备发动攻势了。麦克雷有些像在调情一样，用顶端抵在穴口碾压，半藏长长地呼出一口气，忍不住微微睁开一只眼睛，看见自己胯间那个牛仔促狭的笑。

“别磨蹭。”他眯着眼低声道，嗓音沉稳带着一丝爱意。

“不知道中年的我打一炮的时间里能让你射出来几次？”年轻的牛仔俯身贴在半藏的耳边，挑眉略有兴味地问道，一边挺身将性器送进了对方火热的体内。

半藏被对方不要脸的询问弄得半边脖颈酥麻，耳根发烫，麦克雷年轻的身体充溢着蓬勃活力，腿间每一次大力的顶撞都让半藏眼前发白。

“够了……闭嘴……”他这么说着，大腿却夹紧了对方卖力挺动的腰，后穴传来持续的快感爬满他的脊梁，让他不由自主地用收缩的内里去包裹对方的性器。

麦克雷得寸进尺一般，看着对方通红的耳廓含住舔吮：“真想知道……这么多年来我在这里面射了多少我的亿万子孙啊。”他紧紧贴在他耳边，喑哑低沉的下流话语带着粗重的鼻息声一同流进半藏的耳朵里。半藏抬手掩住了眼睛，牛仔的情话让他的体内疯狂收缩，而对方以轻车熟路地寻到了他体内的一点，并用龟头狠狠碾压撞击作回应。

“麦克……啊……”被牛仔狠狠掰开大腿不断加大力度冲撞着，半藏觉得自己的呼吸已经快跟不上这场性爱的节奏，他难耐地发出低哑的呻吟，说不出一句完整的话来，内部密集的攻击让他的顶端流出液体，沾在自己紧实的小腹上，“你……慢……呃啊……”

“你真好，半藏……你真好…”麦克雷含糊不清地赞美他，说着又狠狠往里戳刺起来，他抓住弓手修长好看的手指，不停在性器和肉穴交合处的缝隙上抚摸。

“麦克雷……！”

半藏想要喝止牛仔，却没起到太多威慑作用，他被迫用手指去感受自己的后穴是怎样不知餍足地开合，吮吸麦克雷进出的肉棒。

麦克雷毛茸茸的脑袋埋在半藏的肩窝里，他压住对方的大腿继续攻击着前列腺的敏感点，速度越来越快，宛如狂风暴雨般撞击着半藏体内的软肉。

“麦克雷……”半藏像濒死的鱼一样挺起腰身，在床上起伏，他抓着麦克雷真实的左臂等待高潮来临，甚至无意识地用略带哀求的语调喊他的名字。

“喊我杰西，甜心……”

麦克雷狠狠抱紧半藏，于他体内飞快地又抽插了百来下，在半藏的液体喷射而出时把自己的精液尽数射进了对方柔软滚烫的甬道深处。

“杰……西……”半藏梦呓般地呢喃，他被钉在床上射进体内，仰着头不住喘息，被牛仔那滚烫的躯体包裹着过了好久才稍微缓过来，“现在的你……也会说这句话。”

年轻的牛仔趴在他身上，用耳朵贴在他胸口听隆隆的心跳和他说话时悦耳的胸腔共鸣。

“累了吗，枪手？”

“还能再大干一百场。”牛仔撑起头笑着亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

第二天麦克雷睡到日上三竿才醒来，阳光从窗帘的缝隙洒在他的床上，他懒洋洋翻个身，发现半藏并不在身边，起身挠着胸口，一丝不挂地晃进卫生间。

半藏正站在镜子前，他剃掉了自己的胡子并修理了鬓角，穿着年轻时常穿的蓝黑色的弓道服，镜子里的他看起来整洁年轻了不少。

“亲爱的，你已经很好看了，”牛仔乱蓬蓬的脑袋从后面冒出来，他从背后搂住了正在系腰带的半藏。

半藏看了看镜子里的自己和麦克雷，轻轻笑了一下。

“这样看起来和你更般配了。”

 

\- TBC -


	4. ◈三

“请。”

黑色直长发的东方男子端坐在榻榻米上，为两只乐茶碗斟满煎茶，取一碗双手递到麦克雷面前。

“今年最新鲜的春茶原料还在茶坊蒸青，只能请您尝些去年的陈茶，招待不周，还望见谅。”

麦克雷看着面前的半藏，年轻人好看的眼眸低垂着，在茶碗蒸腾出的水汽里像晕染的墨画一般。这时的他还没有多年后那种刀刻斧凿的沧桑冷硬，但他周身依旧透出一股让麦克雷无比熟稔的疏离感，声音清清冷冷，礼貌克制，不卑也不亢。麦克雷能看出年轻的半藏对他的造访抱有一丝戒备，他端起茶碗仔细吹了吹，手指在碗壁上有节奏地轻轻敲打：

“即使是陈茶，也是你珍藏的上等茶叶对吧，半藏，我应当好好感谢你才对。”

虽然被对面这个初次见面的男人直呼了名字，但半藏并没有从语气中感到麦克雷有要冒犯自己的意思，反而显出一种相识已久的轻松态度，他为这种奇怪的亲昵感微微皱起了眉头。半藏没有去深究对方为什么知道自己珍藏好茶的习惯，淡淡地岔开话题：

“麦克雷先生，听源氏说，您从未来而来？”

“嗯哼，不算太远的未来。”

“那您……在那个时代，听说过关于岛田家族的消息吗？”半藏的这句询问听上去有些小心。

“无人不知。”

“那岛田家一切都好吗？”

“嗯……”麦克雷在见半藏之前其实就做好了被问到这个问题的心理准备，但真正亲耳听见这句话时，还是沉默了片刻。多年后的半藏，仿佛一匹了无牵挂的孤狼，无论是染上了岁月与愁苦的鬓发，还是一个人躲在角落喝酒的落寞身影，与眼前这个干净而俊朗的青年重叠在一起，像拳头般砸进他心底。麦克雷轻轻低下头，眼睛掩在帽檐下的阴影里：

“都……挺好的。”

半藏虽然对人疏离而客气，但却也颇精于察言观色，麦克雷的表情明显有端倪可循，他刚想追问，便被对方打断了——

“我们先别说这个了，半藏，你带我在花村四处逛逛吧。”

事实上麦克雷对花村又怎么会陌生，两人还算年轻的时候，这里的景色，风物，或是眼前这个人，他无一不是仔细欣赏过的。

半藏见麦克雷不愿作答，也就不好意思抓着不放，他把对将来的探寻欲望暂且压了下来，劝说自己，或许让一切循着他该有的轨迹发展才是最好的，想罢便起身请麦克雷一同去城中参观。

麦克雷跟在半藏身后穿过庭院，四月初的樱花开得正盛，清雅的香气乘风而来，拂起半藏束在脑后的黑发，弓道服的领口露出一小截光滑的脖颈，麦克雷眯起双眼，目光在半藏的后颈逗留了许久，他思忖着温斯顿那几句关于生理与心理影响的话，脑子里冒出来一个问题：

「做爱算是生理影响更多，还是心理影响更多？」

他下意识地跟随半藏的步伐，思绪却神游天外，半藏见两人间气氛愈发沉默，出于主人的待客之道，他停在一间居酒屋前，偏过头询问道：

“您的酒量不错吧？”

“嗯？源氏告诉你的？”麦克雷收回注意力，略有兴致地抬了抬眉头。

“喏。”半藏摇摇头，下巴轻轻一挑，示意插在麦克雷口袋里的金属扁酒瓶，接着指了指面前的居酒屋，“介不介意喝几杯？”

“乐意之至。”

 

男人间的情谊常由酒而生。

几杯清酒下肚，身体暖起来的同时两人间的气氛也有所升温。麦克雷不否认自己有那么一些出于私心地在灌对方酒，半藏也并不是察觉不出，不得不说和麦克雷谈天说地的确是件让人轻松愉悦的事，这个正值中年的男人，风趣幽默，性格随和，丰富的阅历又让他充满成熟而厚重的魅力。作为岛田家的长子，半藏事务纷杂，训练繁重，极少有喝到尽兴而归的机会，难得遇见一个无论酒品或是武品（当然限于一些格斗技能）都合得来的客人，他便也不作推拒，接下麦克雷的敬酒。

他们喝到太阳西斜，吃完下酒小点的空瓷碟都堆得高过头顶，麦克雷拍了拍半藏的肩膀，站起身笑道：

“半藏，你的酒量也的确不赖。”

半藏望着牛仔，微笑着低下头摇了摇，其实他酒劲早已上头，只是一直用理智维持着一丝清醒而不至自己在客人面前失态。他起身时，血液不知是因为惯性还是因为酒精的作用而显得格外沉滞，那一瞬间他脑子里所有的意识似乎都被抽离了身体，眼前的事物模糊一片。

他撑着椅子向后踉跄了一下，没待他重新调整平衡站稳，麦克雷已经上前一步，揽着腰将他扶住了。

“抱歉……见笑了。”这个姿势让半藏本能地觉得危险，隔着薄薄的衣料，他能感受到麦克雷的手热得发烫。他用力甩了甩头站好，轻推着对方想保持一个让自己感到安全的距离。

但就是这一推，麦克雷突然贴身凑了上来，一把将半藏抱了起来，机械臂使得这个本该挺费力的动作显得无比轻松。

“喂……你！”

“嘘……”麦克雷对他眨眨眼，伸出食指轻轻抵在他唇上示意他别出声。

半藏只见对方抱着自己，从一条偏僻的小径绕到了自己卧房后的景观小院里，然后从后院翻进了房间，把他轻轻放在床上。

“你怎么会……！”他挣扎着坐起来，却被对方的机械臂按着肩头，纹丝不动地禁锢在原地，他想起之前麦克雷对他的称呼，对他习惯的熟知，猛然意识到眼前这人在未来一定不只是听说过岛田家这么简单，“这条路除了花村内部的人，几乎没有人知道……你到底是谁？”

“我就是你要的那个人。”

麦克雷俯下身，贴在半藏耳边沉声道。这句话里带着很浓的情色意味，让半藏的耳廓在麦克雷滚烫的鼻息里染上一层羞耻与不安的绯红。

过量的酒精让他头脑昏沉，四肢仿佛都不再受神经控制，推开麦克雷胸甲的手根本使不上平时三分之一的力气：

“你灌我酒……就为了这个？”

“Bingo，”麦克雷低头吻住了他的双唇，舌尖狡猾地探进齿间挑逗着他口腔里的软肉，“当然还远不止这个。”

这个突如其来的绵长深吻似乎要抽去半藏肺里的所有空气，他无力招架这凶猛的攻势，只能任凭两人唇舌交缠的津液从缝隙中溢出来，最后他从因醉酒而胀痛的脑中努力拽回一丝理智，狠狠咬在了麦克雷的嘴唇上，大力将对方推开。

半藏瘫在床中央大口喘着粗气，嘴里有麦克雷留下的烟草味，酒味，和一丝血液的腥甜，下身在刚刚与对方的激烈摩擦中和酒精的催情作用下发烫发硬，同样，他看见面前的麦克雷，腿间撑起鼓鼓的一包，半藏屈起腿掩饰，这状况让他感觉非常糟糕。

而他上方的麦克雷，舔了舔嘴唇上沾血的伤口，扯出一个笑容，欺身逼近，那只该死的机械臂解开束带，绕到半藏后腰勾住袴边轻松地将它剥了下来，他能感觉到那只不带体温的手正一圈一圈扯开六尺裈的系带。性器被金属包裹住的冰凉触感，刺激得他头皮发麻，差点低叫出声。

“唔……”他抬手用胳膊掩住嘴巴，狠狠啮咬着袖管的布料阻止自己发出喘息，顶端因为被麦克雷熟练的揉捻撩拨而溢出清液，顺着他涨红的柱身流进腿间，把大腿根部弄得湿润一片。

麦克雷看着他那双肌肉匀称，修长又充满爆发力的腿，终于按捺不住心底的躁动拉开了外裤拉链，他把半藏的袴褪到膝盖，握着他的脚踝将两腿侧并着架在肩头，把自己早已硬得不像话的家伙挺进了半藏腿根的缝隙间。

半藏的性器被捉住了反复套弄，牛仔那根更加粗大滚烫的东西正插在他的腿缝间快速地抽动，大腿内侧的肌肤因为对方的侵犯而泛起情欲的潮红，他的后颈开始出汗，将领口薄薄地打湿，虽然没有真正交合，但那种陌生而奇异的快感让半藏仿佛坠入深渊，又似是飘于云端。

他死死地侧过头把脸贴在床面上，巨大的生理刺激让他鼻腔里颤抖着发出极乐的哼叫，涣散的视线里他隐约看到麦克雷伸手将自己因汗湿贴在脸上的头发理到一边，接着捞起一绺耳侧的鬓发捏在指间把玩，他看不清麦克雷脸上的表情，但这个动作竟让他产生了一种莫名其妙的安心感，半藏有些不知道自己在想什么了。

高潮来临的瞬间，半藏被麦克雷捏住下颌强迫着呻吟出声，灭顶的快感与羞耻感同时将他淹没，让他几乎溺毙其中。两人的精液都溅射在半藏已经被压皱的外衣上，留下一道道浊白色的痕迹。

“你到底……”半藏用手背挡住双眼，高潮的余韵让他几乎说不出完整的句子，“……是谁。”

“杰西•麦克雷。很高兴认识你，半藏。”

他甩开左轮手枪的转轮弹匣，取出一枚子弹放在了半藏遮着眼睛的手心里，轻轻包裹着五指收拢。

半藏掌心微微一凉，他把那颗子弹举到眼前，努力让目光聚焦，高碳钢的弹头在壁灯下闪闪发光，下面铜黄色弹壳被甲上刻着一排整齐的小字：

Hanzo Shimada。

“下一次，可就不单单是这么简单了。”

 

\- TBC -


	5. ◈四

这些天来温斯顿和法斯瓦尼成日工作在中心实验室，紧锣密鼓地对传送装置进行合作修复，只在偶有瓶颈的时候才能见到他俩在餐厅里一起喝点咖啡，吃些简餐，但多半也是温斯顿端着他的特制花生酱凑在法斯瓦尼的电脑前，像在跟她商讨着什么。

对于麦克雷这个来自过去的到访者他们更是无暇顾及，各种相关事宜也都是由半藏带领着他。关于麦克雷所未知的守望先锋以及暗影守望于将来发生的一切，所有人都心照不宣地不予透露片言只字。

麦克雷不是没有追问过半藏为什么总部这么多年来破败得如此明显，偌大的基地内部也鲜见人影，对方总是以淡淡的一句“没有资金修缮”或是“出去执行任务了”结束话题。

他也用他混死局帮时学到的小伎俩打开了总部历史档案室的气窗，半夜里偷偷爬进去自己追寻答案，却在还没看到什么关键内容之前便被半藏发现，拎着他红色的牛仔领巾扔回了他自己的卧室。

“嘿，弓手，不能这样。”麦克雷举起双手示意认输，但语气里还带着无比明显的不甘心。

“有些事情因为时间守则的制约，不能告诉你。很抱歉杰西，为你好。”他难得叫了他的名字。

麦克雷坐在床沿，抬头看着背靠房门抱着胳膊的半藏，脸上满是严肃的神色，有些气馁地低下头，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里掏出几张看上去是纸质的东西。

“那天早上我在你之前醒过一次，看我发现了什么。”

半藏的神经突然绷紧了，他皱着眉走上前，坐在了麦克雷身边。

那是两张照片，一张皱得像抹布一样，从中可见它的主人并不是个很细致讲究的人，上面是麦克雷刚加入守望先锋不久时一次集体任务后的成员全家福，已经有些褪色了，背面斜斜地写着一行日期。另一张稍新一些的，是麦克雷和半藏的合影，两人站在直布罗陀监测站门口，麦克雷右手揽着半藏的肩膀，背后半开的金属升降门像一只钢铁巨怪的血盆大口。半藏记得这张照片，当时是麦克雷喊源氏用手机帮他俩拍的，不知道什么时候被冲洗了出来。

两张照片上不同时期的牛仔，都笑得像伊利奥斯八月的阳光一样灿烂。

“这是…应该是11年后？嗯，11年后的我吧？”

半藏点点头，没有出声，他不确定麦克雷是否发现了照片上他自己半掩在墨西哥披风下的那截机械臂。

“这个……”麦克雷又盯着那张新照片凝视了一会儿，“这披风太酷了，简直就像伊斯特伍德一样，我一定要去搞一件回来。”

半藏闻言，眉头缓缓舒展开来，换上一副无奈的微笑：“你真是一点都没变，品味从头到尾都是这么……独特。”

麦克雷回以一个略显得意的挑眉。

“并不是在夸你。”半藏斜睨了他一眼。

接着牛仔把垫在下面的那张老照片叠到上方来，仿佛自言自语一般轻声道：

“真想看看这些老伙计们现在好不好。”他把照片举在眼前，朝后方的床面倒下去，“加比，杰克，安娜……”

那声音越来越轻，越来越沉，似一口暖甜的咖啡蜜酒般被他含糊地吞进腹中。

半藏侧过头看他，后半夜的月光透过百叶窗洒在麦克雷年轻的脸上，印出一道道银白色的光晕，牛仔暖棕色的眼睛在清辉下格外明亮。半藏心底腾起一阵没来由的爱意，他说不出现在是什么感觉，只是希望年轻的杰西可以远离那些他未知的黑洞般的将来。

虽然他知道一切必将发生，就像他自己无法逃避的过去一样。

“所以，有什么方法能让你少放点注意力在这上面？”半藏抽走麦克雷手中的照片，起身轻轻放在床头柜上，他决定打断对方无休止且危险的探求欲。

麦克雷的手悬在半空，还保持着拿照片的姿势，他停顿了几秒，将两手枕到后脑，头朝着半藏的方向微微扬起，带着一丝轻松狡黠的笑意：“比如，你？”

弓手很满意这个回答，他解开了弓道服，跪着跨坐到麦克雷身上，伸手扯住牛仔的领巾把对方拉到自己面前：“那就快点。”

麦克雷的手探进那道敞开的衣襟，揽着半藏的腰和他一起陷进蓬松而带着发酵烟草味的被褥，这窄窄的板床仿佛就是一方让他们忘却一切过去与未来的迦南地。

 

岛田家年轻的少主坐在训练场侧面的休息区里擦拭自己的武士刀，手心还攥着麦克雷给他的子弹，他有些心不在焉，时不时回想起昨天那个荒唐至极的黄昏。

麦克雷将子弹交给他，丢下一些意义不明的话语后便没再继续他粗粝而毫无章法的爱欲之事，将两人都略略清理了一下就离开了。半藏今早起床时，顶着因宿醉而胀痛的脑袋，如果不是大腿内侧余留了些许令人羞于启齿的灼热感，他简直要怀疑自己是不是做了个糟糕透顶的梦。他看着那枚刻有自己姓名的子弹，矛盾了很久，最终还是决定约麦克雷出来好好谈谈。

现下，麦克雷懒懒散散地靠在剑道场的训练靶上，看半藏将那刀锋利刃一遍遍地抛光拭净。

“Howdy，弓手，我们又见面了。”

“我觉得，应该把这个还给你。”良久的沉默之后，半藏终于开口，“无论我们将来有何种联系。”

麦克雷望半藏带着一脸严肃且认真的表情，起身把那枚子弹递到自己眼前，他接过了在指间把玩片刻叹着笑道：

“别这么说，我会伤心的。”

“但愿你不会。”半藏有些僵硬地闷声闷气道。

麦克雷将子弹丢进衬衫前胸的口袋，掏出一根雪茄在烟盒上敲了敲叼在嘴里。

“我打赌，如果你知道将来我们之间的关系，你就不会这么说了，我打赌，弓手。”

“你为什么叫我弓手，我并不常用它。”半藏没有接麦克雷的话，他在逃避，“关系”这个词。说实话他心里似乎并没有想象的那么排斥，只是充满不安与疑虑。他的长武士刀架在牛仔面前，刀尖分毫不差地对准他唇间的雪茄烟。

“至少许多年后你引以为傲。”麦克雷抬起一只手示意半藏稍安勿躁，向侧面移了移，从蓄势待发的刀下错开一个身位，“嘿……弓手，我知道你对这也很在行，别这么冲动。”

“……”年轻的武士凌厉地瞥了他一眼，精钢的薄刃在麦克雷脸上闪过一道疾风般的刀光，雪茄帽随着收刀归鞘时契合的“咔哒”一声，掉落在光滑的木质地板上。

“多谢。”刚刚因为贴面擦过的危险而微睁的眼睛此刻带着一种兴味轻轻眯起，他甚至因为不用自己动手修剪雪茄帽而看上去心情更好了，扯出一个笑容，咬着烟露出洁白整齐的牙齿，毫无正经地道谢。

半藏似乎是对他面不改色的胆魄与定力另作了一番考量，不再提着那种明显的警惕，淡淡告诫道：“训练场不给抽烟，一会儿把地上清理干净。”

他步回矮桌前，把刀横放在黑漆木架上，不再去理睬麦克雷。而另一边，牛仔用长支的火柴点燃雪茄，深吸，又嗟叹般从口鼻呼出醇厚的白雾，这并不是个好的抽雪茄习惯。他自上而下打量着半藏，黑色的长发整齐地束在脑后，一些没被发带固定住的碎发垂在肩头，麦克雷的视线又跟随那几缕滑进对方的领口，最后停驻在被宽松衣料薄薄覆盖着、若隐若现的锁骨与下方胸肌上。他的眼睛里泛出一种狩猎者盯上猎物般的危险意味。

“我会的。”

他迟迟地回以一句答复，紧接着又仓促地吸了一口，然后把抽了一半不到的雪茄碾熄在机械臂的手心里，金属铺就的皮肤并不会向他传达灼热或是疼痛中的任何一种感觉。

麦克雷直接跨过矮桌来到半藏面前，在对方还没来得及抓起手边的长刀时用机械臂一把拢过他的手腕倾身按在地上。

半藏反应极快，几乎被压倒的瞬间就抬膝朝麦克雷侧肋没有护甲包裹的地方袭去了，经年累月的训练让他的大腿爆发力十足，连麦克雷这样的老手都差点结结实实地挨上一下。牛仔也灵巧地朝侧面斜滚，同时用机械臂把半藏两个手腕禁锢在了背后。半藏由于上半身完全被束缚住而无法控制自己的动向，被麦克雷侧躲的惯性带得一起翻了个身。他努力用膝盖撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，让自己没有支点的上半身不要那么过分紧贴在身下这个牛仔的胸膛上。但这样的姿势使得体力消耗极快，半藏咬着牙坚持了许久，豆大的汗珠从因缠斗而散乱的发间滴落在麦克雷的脖颈处，他甚至感觉在口腔里尝到了腥甜的味道。但最终人的血肉还是败给了那些不知疲倦的金属，他的腿脱力地滑下去，整个人像经历了一场殊死搏斗般气喘吁吁地瘫在麦克雷的胸前。

“你……”半藏在心里暗暗骂道，嘴里却只能发出破碎的音节。

麦克雷也并不轻松，明显急促了几倍的呼吸透过鼻腔发出嗡嗡的共鸣，即便这样，他脸上依旧带着玩笑般的愉快，他朝半藏眨眨眼，伸手在他腿间衣料凹陷进去的部位轻抚揉捏，如果不是半藏发狠在他喉结上咬了一口而让他对自己气管的安危产生了担忧，他保证他的手会再逗留一会儿的。

“弓手，”他在他耳边沉声喃喃，声音似乎被空旷的道场放大了百倍，“我们来打个赌吧。” 

 

◈五

“我们来打个赌吧。”

麦克雷像是在发出一个邀约，意欲和半藏共赴终结。他的机械臂依旧禁锢着那双已经麻木的手腕，纹丝不动，似乎并没有想给对方分毫拒绝的机会。

半藏的脸贴在麦克雷的胸甲上，冰凉入骨的温度让他逐渐平息下来，他在脑内盘算了一下对方会就这么放他离开的概率，得到一个微乎其微的结果后，最终冷静地——近乎是冷漠地开口，仿佛这个赌约和自己并无牵连：

“赌什么。”

麦克雷仰起头盯着道场高耸的天棚吊顶，木质的栿梁排成整齐的井字，他思索了片刻，然后松开对方的手腕。僵硬的肌肉一时间几乎无法适应突如其来的放松状态，上肢传来的酸痛让半藏低低地倒抽一口冷气。他能感觉到麦克雷的双手拢在他背后，坚实的胳膊压制着他的双臂，紧接着他听见对方打开了左轮手枪的弹匣，六颗子弹接连掉落在地板上，发出一串清脆的声音；这之后飞快跟上了一声子弹填装上膛的轻响，那只不近人情的机械手臂在半藏还未来得及活动自己的筋骨之前又束缚住了他。

“半藏，”他听见牛仔低声叫自己的名字，“这样好了。”

一个凛人的触感贴上脸颊，麦克雷那把名叫维和者的左轮枪口此刻正一点都不和平友善地抵在他脸侧，而牛仔腾出拇指拨转那轮盘式的弹匣，机械转动时金属摩擦的声响冷冰冰地灌进耳中。他绷紧了整个脊背，刚放松下来的身体又重回警戒。

而另一边，麦克雷带着鼻息的低沉耳语却是滚烫的。

“轮盘赌，三枪，我们轮流开枪，如果这枚子弹足够眷顾你没让你受伤的话，我就告诉你一个你想知道的、关于未来的秘密。”牛仔不紧不慢地开口，一词一句带着懒散的喉音，“你先来。”

“我先来？这赌约听上去似乎并不公平。”半藏从鼻腔里发出一声略带轻蔑的哼笑。

“只要不受伤你就赢了，我俩都不挂彩你也照样收获胜利。瞧瞧，弓手，三分之二的赢面，配三分之二的枪数，很讲道理不是吗？”

牛仔的语气像在和半藏说一个笑话那样轻快，仿佛他手里拿的并不是一把货真价实的武器。

半藏微眯起狭长的眼睛，看着对方那副愉快又带点挑衅的表情，露出冷冽而威慑的目光：“那如果我输了呢？”

训练道场的木窗被风推开，春光倾泻而下，那些被吹落的樱花花瓣像精灵一样在空气里缓缓下坠，最后碎散地落在室内的地板上，和两人身上。

麦克雷在窗外投进来的阳光下气定神闲地笑着，右手从半藏的裤腰探进去，在半藏紧实的臀肉上揉捏了一把，粗糙而发烫的手指肆无忌惮地滑进他臀缝间蠢蠢欲动。

“拿出去……”半藏偏过头咬牙道，不去看麦克雷的眼睛，但那道灼热逼人的视线他不用去看，都能清晰地感觉到。

“那就让我拥有你吧，怎么样？”

那人的声音听上去饱含着欲望的炙热，最终抛出一个冰凉而绝情的赌注。

 

夏日的晨曦是温热的，穿过基地住宿区前的花圃渗进房间时带着一股干燥的植物清香。

半藏从麦克雷卧室的小床上醒来，脑子昏昏沉沉，床的主人也不知去向。通常，良好而克制的作息习惯让他在睁开双眼的同时大脑就清醒至一片澄明的状态，但昨晚与麦克雷反反复复纠缠不休了大半夜，他一直颇以为傲的体能在牛仔过分旺盛的年轻精力前还是败下阵来。半藏侧过头看了看墙上的壁挂钟，努力从舒适的被窝中撑起身体，拖着脚步去浴室洗漱。

他把牙刷丢进麦克雷的漱口杯，俯下身鞠了一捧水泼在脸上，舒适的凉意让他的思绪清爽许多。抬起身时，从面前的镜子里看见麦克雷正从外面进来，朝床的方向张望了一下，然后径直走到了浴室门口，他靠在磨砂玻璃的拉门边朝半藏举起手上的东西：

“早安，帮你从餐厅带了点饭团。”

“早。”半藏转身接过，回头扯过毛巾把顺着脸颊鼻尖流下的水珠擦净，又把它折叠整齐挂回毛巾架，“谢谢。”

他看见年轻高大的牛仔正歪着头，透过镜子望着自己的一举一动，那副出神的表情让他忍不住皱了皱眉：

“看什么？”

半藏从餐盒里取出饭团，想穿过杰西和门框之间的空隙出去，被对方一只胳膊揽住了困在原地，他能感觉到麦克雷在耳边低声轻笑，他侧过头，麦克雷挑了挑下巴示意他看镜子。他咀嚼着嘴里的东西回头望了望，麦克雷揽着他肩膀的那只手勾着他的衣领下拉，把后颈的吻痕暴露在镜子里，而牛仔正看着那些“小草莓”乐不可支。

“战功卓越？嗯？”半藏被对方的表情逗得弯了弯唇角，挑着眉故意问道。

“甚至想继续攻城拔寨。”

麦克雷喷薄在耳廓的气息火热烫人，手掌探进他还未来得及系起的衣襟里兴波作浪。然后半藏无奈地发现，牛仔贴在他下腹的裤裆又硬了起来，不偏不倚正抵着自己。

半藏快速解决了自己的早餐，把牛仔推到一边，去水龙头下漱口，麦克雷从背后贴过来将他包裹在厚实的胸膛前，埋在他肩头用脸颊蹭开衣服的布料，轻柔地舔舐皮肤上精致的龙纹，在繁复的图案间吸出几个不起眼的红印，那几根要命的手指似有若无地磨蹭着他的乳首，不一会儿就让它们充血挺立了起来。

“你又……”

“嘿……”麦克雷的呼吸急促起来，他的手探到了半藏下身，对方显然是起床后还未更换衣物，只套了件宽松的外裤，被他轻轻松松捉住性器套弄起来。宽大的手掌抚摸着对方大腿的皮肤一点点带着裤腰下移，直到那条裤子顺着半藏的腿滑落在了地面的瓷砖上。

半藏能感觉到麦克雷的家伙正隔着那条粗糙的牛仔裤撑在自己的臀缝间，下一秒，他的一条腿被牛仔托着膝盖内侧架上了大理石洗手台，冰凉的温度贴上大腿内侧的肌肤，激得他绷直了脊椎，带着整个腰背在麦克雷眼底弯出一个好看的弧度。

接着他听见麦克雷解开皮带扣的声音，性器侵入后穴的同时，牛仔的两根手指滑进了他的口腔。从面前的镜子里半藏看见了自己带着晕红的脸颊，和不停吞吐着手指的嘴巴，这让他感到一阵羞耻，试图别过头不去看自己坠入欲海的样子，但被麦克雷的手制着直直面对着。

零乱的弓道服堪堪挂在臂弯，半藏的胳膊脱力地撑在镜面上，他努力垂下眼睛，视线却顺着小腹看见了麦克雷在他臀间进出的那根家伙，他的两个出口都被牛仔填满了，而对方似乎在使坏般用和性器进出身后一样的频率戳刺着亵玩他柔软的唇舌，快感与羞耻感让他的鼻息猝然加速，却迫于口中的桎梏，只能发出压抑而绵长的闷哼。

“你可真好看……半藏……”

麦克雷抽出插在半藏嘴里的手指，他弯腰亲吻着咬着对方的后背，深入的肉棒寻到内里的一点，用涨硬的前端去碾压磨弄那里，从镜子里他可以看见身下的人双手撑在台子上粗重地喘气，微眯着双眼露出既享受又克制的表情。 

“快点……别折磨我……”体内难耐的摩擦顶撞让令人沉迷的快感充盈了他的整个盆腔，那快感顺着躯干滋生，到达四肢百骸，半藏抑制不住地发出低哑的呻吟，他涨硬的分身贴在洗手台的边沿，前端渗出的清液顺在大理石流下滴落在地砖上。

“你里面很热，舒服极了……”麦克雷伸手把对方的两只手腕拉到头顶，紧握在一起抵着贴在镜子上，他低头含着半藏的耳垂哑着嗓子说些下流话，扶住他的腰开始加速，那些字句与打桩机般有力的抽插让半藏的体内越发湿黏，有节奏地收缩抽动着，紧紧包裹着他滚烫的性器。

“你他妈的……”

最后两人一起达到高潮时半藏低声骂了一句脏话，麦克雷紧紧箍着他的腰，抽出自己的家伙，抱着他转过身来，将两人的性器并在一起握在掌心套弄着射了出来，浊白的液体溅在半藏紧实的小腹和胸肌上。

“杰西，你简直是个混蛋。”半藏喘着粗气，把脑袋抵在麦克雷的胸口。

“谁说我不是呢，甜心。”

 

\- TBC -


	6. ◈六

半藏并非没有推测过自己与麦克雷在未来的关系。畅饮谈天之时他本已经确信无疑这是一位将要相识多年的好友，但那之后所发生的一切又令他不得不推翻自己的结论，他甚至怀疑麦克雷是不是自己未来的仇家，为了羞辱自己才如此这般。

然而事实上，他心里有一个更加呼之欲出的答案，但他并不那么确信。于是他深深地陷在一种忧虑而不知所措的困境中，既不想隐瞒自己，更不想向自己坦白。

现下，麦克雷滚烫的手心正磨蹭着他的臀肉，那种游走于皮肤又深植入骨髓的酥痒和牛仔方才抛出的赌注一样，令他本能抗拒并且危险万分。

他伏在麦克雷的胸膛上，侧脸贴着那支无情的左轮枪管，安静地调整着自己的呼吸与心跳。最后，他抬头望着牛仔正注视着自己的双目，淡淡道：

“能开得了枪，再和我谈赌约。”

半藏暴起的上身与疾速踢向麦克雷左膝的脚尖几乎是同时动作的，鞋头所装备的爪状利器虽然由于对方包于腿外部的皮质大恰而没有刺穿皮肤，但这一记电光火石般的袭击还是在麦克雷的半月板与髌骨上狠狠地留下了一阵急促的剧痛。武士对于人身要害的攻防显然了如指掌，积年累月形成的熟练为他争取到了一两秒钟麦克雷因疼痛而起的松懈。

就这片刻已经足够。

他刹时挣脱开麦克雷左臂的控制，有力的腰腹绷紧了每一块肌肉，让他像一张拉满的弓般从对方身前弹起，脸颊与枪管错开瞬间，半藏的左手握住了麦克雷持枪的右手。麦克雷在膝关节的疼痛中感受到了另一个危机的迫近——维和者正从他手中滑脱，他咬紧牙关扣死了套筒座，紧张焦灼的对峙让他手心冒出热汗，但丝毫不敢放松。

伏于上方夺枪不成的半藏，一个侧身躲开了麦克雷朝着他肩膀袭来的机械臂，接着单膝跪于地面稳住了自己的下盘，他低吼一声，将全身的力量都聚在那只抓紧了维和者的手臂上，整个人向上猛地拔起。随着膝盖离开地面的同时，紧握着枪支不松手的麦克雷竟也被他这股突然爆发的力量带起了身，后背堪堪悬在半空中。

一个成年男性的体重此刻在半藏的手里仿佛并没有带给他很大负担，麦克雷向后屈腿疾退一步，挺身站直了，左膝以下的小腿有些发软。他抬头，惊讶地发现半藏整个左肩、臂膀一直蔓延到手腕，都被一层隐约的亮蓝色光晕笼罩着，说是光晕其实并不准确，那更像是一种强大的气劲，直接穿透衣服的布料，似是从半藏身体深处迸发出来的。麦克雷知道，这是半藏还未能随心驾驭的龙神之力，但仅仅凭这还未成熟的把控就已经展现出了惊人的威力。两人交缠在一起的手还在暗较高低，现下僵持的局面已经超出了麦克雷展开行动前的预料，这让他感觉非常糟糕。

强劲的踢袭迎面而至，并没有给牛仔分毫喘息的时间，半藏撑直的右腿扫起凌厉的呼啸声，麦克雷抬手格挡，鞋底与金属机械臂间猛烈的撞击让他连带着整个左半边身体都震颤起来。紧接着，他看见半藏一向线条冷硬的嘴角，微不可见地松动了，那抹转瞬即逝的笑意让麦克雷略略一怔。

而失神的这一秒间，半藏的表情又跌至冰点，他松开了握住维和者的手，借着与麦克雷对冲的力量顺势转身一记后旋踢，粗糙的鞋面在麦克雷的脸侧留下浅浅的血痕，巨大的冲击力迫使牛仔不得不向后退了几步以维持平衡。

腥甜的液体充斥着牛仔的口腔然后顺着嘴角溢出，牙床还在未褪尽的余力中轻微颤动。麦克雷啐出一口血，扯着唇角露出一个略带狠戾的笑容：

“嘿，瞧瞧这副架势，看来我不认真点不行了？”

“废话少说。”

半藏冷冷道，收势的左腿凌空划出弧线，落地瞬间他迅速接上一个侧翻，屏息凝神停在了摆放长刀的桌面前，他俯身，伸手握住了刀把，闪着寒光的钢刃脱鞘而出。

不远处麦克雷疾步上前，抬脚直接跨上桌面踩住刀身，他的机械臂禁锢住了半藏正运起龙神气劲的左臂，在对方还未来得及换手抽刀前猛地把它踢回木鞘，整把长刀随着惯性飞离了桌面，在地板上打了几个转，滑到了道场中央。

“别想耍花样，弓手。”

麦克雷径直跨过矮桌将半藏的左手反剪在背后，他强硬地将维和者送进半藏右手心，而自己的右手则包覆在对方的手背外，携着将枪管缓缓抵到半藏面前。半藏后背紧贴着麦克雷的胸膛，被制住的左手由于之前缠斗时过分发力而暂时不得动弹。另一边，右手间赤手空拳的力量比拼，半藏还是略输了麦克雷一筹，他眼看着麦克雷带着自己持枪的手，把维和者的枪管，一点点贴近唇间，他突然有种不好的预感。

果不其然，麦克雷用维和者的枪管试探般侵入他抿起的双唇，半藏偏过头，试图避开牛仔调戏意味十足的进攻，却被对方不轻不重地咬在后颈上。酥麻混合着疼痛的奇异感觉让他触电般缩起肩膀，紧咬的牙关也在那一瞬间放松了防守，麦克雷乘势突破，将枪管推进了他口中。

冰凉的金属贴上温热湿润的口腔内壁，这股寒意带着不确定的、死亡的可能性，令半藏后背汗毛竖起。他虽并不畏惧，但眼睁睁看着麦克雷压着自己的食指扣下扳机，还是让他的心脏腾如擂鼓。

“咔哒。”

左轮的转盘顺时针跳动一格，第一枪，空枪。

半藏悬在喉咙的心堪堪放下。

“轮到我了。”

耳后传来麦克雷灼热的呼吸，枪管从半藏的口中抽去，唾液连缀出一根银丝。麦克雷松开了半藏的双手，年轻的武士飞快脱身离开能被麦克雷拳脚所掌控的范围，他用几下深呼吸平复心跳，皱着眉头望见牛仔抬起维和者，在被自己唇舌濡湿的枪口印下轻轻一吻，然后面不改色地朝脑袋开了一枪。

击锤敲在空空如也的弹巢上，发出一声轻响，第二枪，空枪。

麦克雷对他摊了摊手，露出戏谑而无奈的表情，然后在这个玩笑般的气氛中发动了新一轮攻势。

半藏伏低身体撑住地面，这记闪电般的扫踢接着腰转的力量，鞭子一般抽打在麦克雷的脚踝上。前后短短几分钟内，麦克雷左腿的几个重要关节都遭到了不轻的创伤，他一个重心不稳单膝跪了下去，半藏的脚灵敏地转了个方向，瞄准麦克雷手中的维和者向上挑踢，失去一边支撑的牛仔没能再及时拆招，之得看着枪脱离自己的控制朝空中飞去。

这一切在麦克雷的眼中发生得极慢，维和者在抛物线顶点似乎停滞了一个世纪，然后它开始电影慢放般做自由落体运动，被稳稳地接在半藏手中。

麦克雷闭上了眼睛，一片沉默的漆黑中，他感觉到半藏一只脚踩着自己的胸甲将自己放倒在地压制住了，睁开眼，魆黑的枪口居高临下地扫过他的面颊，最终停在眉心。

“我赢了。”

半藏平静的声线里裹挟着谛视败者姿态的高傲，麦克雷长长泄出一口气，双手举在脑袋两侧以示屈服。

“好好，愿赌服输，你想知道什么？”

“你到底，和我是什么关系？”

半藏的问题没有分毫犹豫，麦克雷的表情却突然凝固了，他微睁着习惯于半眯的双眼，暖褐色的瞳孔里溢满了惊讶与一种不可名状的情绪。

“你想好了，我只回答一个问题。”

“我确定。”

“你不想知道关于岛田城的未来吗？”

半藏蹙起眉头，沉默了片刻，然后直直盯着麦克雷的双眼：

“岛田家的未来自有我来掌握，不需外人预言。”

半藏答得果断决绝，但他看见麦克雷眼中流露出几乎可以称得上是欣喜的感情。

“岛田半藏，”麦克雷的前额抵着枪口坐起身，声音前所未有的认真，“我是你未来的恋人。”

真相揭露的那一刻，年轻的武士怔愣在了原地。这个答案其实一直深藏于他心底，半藏早有预料，但“恋人”这个单词被麦克雷说出时，有些细碎的情绪涌溢而出，半藏想将它们一一埋葬，却已挡不住那穿尘破土之势。

他握枪的手僵直在半空，直到麦克雷伸手推开了左轮的弹匣，枪膛与撞针连线上的那格弹巢里，正是一枚子弹。

半藏从失神中略微拉回思绪，他庆幸于自己击败了对手，如若刚刚那枪按麦克雷原定的设想开向自己的话，那他注定难逃一劫。

“啪嗒。”

金属落地的声音打断了半藏，他低头望向地面，那分明比一颗子弹要轻上许多——

那顺着弹匣滑落在地上的，是一枚铜黄的弹壳。

“我是你的恋人，半藏。”

Hanzo Shimada。

那枚熟悉的弹壳上，刻着熟悉的名字。

 

半藏半跪在道场的地面上，看着麦克雷取走他手中的维和者，插进枪套，吹着一段节奏轻快却带着忧愁的德州小调渐行渐远。

他的心里翻腾混合着各种各样的情感，最后全化作苦涩的笑。原来从一开始，麦克雷就没想过要让自己输，对于麦克雷来说，他所赌的只是半藏最后要问出的那个问题——岛田家还是麦克雷——显然他赢了，半藏选择了麦克雷，他对两人之间关系的探求超过了他对岛田家未来的探求，这让牛仔惊讶且欣喜。

然而此刻半藏更明白，在他接下这个赌约的同时，自己就已经输得彻底——

败了，要输去身体；而赢了，就要输掉自己的心。

无论如何，他都要输掉一样。

他已经无法忽视心里滋长出来的对麦克雷的在意，更无法欺骗自己对“恋人”这个关系的在意。

四月温暖的和风伴着阳光一起从道场打开的大门涌进，将半藏密密贴贴地包围。他捡起那颗刻着自己名字的弹壳，放进衣服内侧靠近心脏的口袋，轻轻按了按。那里面本应存在的火药不知所踪，大概是被吹散在了道场的每一个角落。

步过庭院的麦克雷已经消失在了半藏的视野里，他抬手看了看自己的通讯器，界面还停留在新消息的接收栏上。

“传送器已成功修复，六小时后到你来所在时空的入口去，准备返回。”

 

\- TBC -


	7. ◈七

年轻的麦克雷站在中心实验室的平台上整装待发，控制台的后方温斯顿和法斯瓦尼在做着最后的参数校准。平台最边缘，半藏抱着胳膊立在防护玻璃后，定定地望着平台中央那道飘渺得像是一层雾气般的光子传输面板。

麦克雷看上去和半藏一样并没有过分的情绪起伏，或许有那么一些，但都被两人收于心底深藏而不露。他朝半藏的方向看过去，左手伸出拇指与食指抛出一个你好致敬的动作。

半藏微微弯起嘴角笑了，那动作被这个傻牛仔沿用至今，此刻面前的他做起来，似乎更多了几分年轻人特有的张扬跋扈。

“麦克雷，准备就绪。”温斯顿的声音从指令麦克风里传来，因为电流的缘故显得有些失真。

麦克雷向控制台比了一个“ok”的手势。

弓手与牛仔就这么隔着不到五米的距离，面板周围的蓝色光圈在逐渐扩大，迷幻而幽深的亮光横亘在他们中间，却斩不断紧密纠缠在一起的视线。

“我们还会再见的，对吗？”

半藏看见麦克雷开口，那声音传来得却异常缓慢，像是穿过了整个宇宙、时间、千山万海。

半藏没有来得及答复这个问题，他微张着嘴，眼睁睁看着光子面板亮蓝色的光晕将麦克雷的身影蚕食吞噬。

弓手闭起了眼睛，他知道，迎接麦克雷的将会是十年间无数的变故与长久的分离。

“会的。”他有些苦涩却又欣慰地对自己，也是对时间那头的麦克雷说，“我们会再见的。”

 

半藏赶到花村游戏厅的时候，麦克雷正安静地站在一台游戏机边抽着雪茄。

麦克雷离开后他用了很久消化那些关于未来的事实，最后他发现他无法瞒骗自己不去在乎。他在道场、茶庭甚至自己的房间附近找了一遍又一遍，都无法觅得麦克雷的踪影，最后从源氏那里得知了麦克雷来到花村时的途径，他决定去赌一赌。

麦克雷从游戏机边回过头，半藏扶着门框，微躬着身体，调整自己的呼吸，几缕原本梳理整齐的发丝因剧烈奔跑而散落开来。他低头看了眼通讯器，距离传输时间，只剩下最后一分钟。

接下来的三十秒，两人都没有说话，嘈杂的游戏厅里似乎形成了一道与世隔绝的静谧空间，只有他们两人在里面互相凝望。

“我得回去了，弓手。”麦克雷率先打破了这份沉默。

“……我知道”半藏走近了几步，最后像是做了什么决定般，他捏紧了拳头，抬头望向面前这个比自己高了半头的美国男人，从这个角度可以清楚看见那双经常敛于帽檐下的眼睛，此刻溢满了一种暖褐色的温柔。

五秒——

“我们会再见的对不对？”

四秒——

麦克雷低头，在半藏唇上印下一吻。游戏厅里的顾客似乎都醉心于自己的虚拟世界，并没有人留意他们短暂的缠绵。

三秒——

半藏推开了麦克雷，点漆般深黑的眸子在用坚定的目光追问一个答案。

两秒——

“一定会的。”

一秒——

半藏睁大了双眼，面前的游戏机屏幕暴出耀眼的光芒，那片灼目的白色迅速溢满视野，他能感觉到同时有什么东西山洪海啸般冲刷过他的大脑，最后只留下一片茫茫空白。

 

年轻的岛田少主不知从何时起，经常会在一夜无梦后天光乍破的清晨，因为一些模糊不清的影像而突然醒来。

而每当他睁开双眼的时候，那些画面便如泡影般消逝无踪，他几乎分不清那是梦，还是一件自己忘却了的事抑或是人篆刻在脑海最深处的一段记忆。

他也曾在某天早晨洗漱穿衣时，从贴近心口的内侧衣袋里找到了一枚弹壳，并不属于他曾用过的任何一把枪支，而他也全然不记得这枚弹壳的来历，他甚至不记得自己是什么时候将它贴身放置。

半藏惊诧地在上面发现一排小字——

那是他自己的名字。

或许正因为这个不起眼的原因，让他潜意识里认为这是一个对自己颇为重要的物件，于是他用细银链将它仔细串好，收于身边。

直到很多很多年后，他依旧想不起这颗子弹到底从何而来。

 

麦克雷再一次从昏迷中苏醒时，终于躺在了一个自己熟悉的地方——苏黎世总部的医疗室里，齐格勒医生正在病床边摆弄着各种医疗仪器。

他很奇怪于自己为什么会产生“再一次醒来”的念头，自己被委派去测试温斯顿的新装置，钻进那道该死的面板后发生的一切他竟完全没有没有印象，就像做了一个漫长而虚幻的梦一样，他躺在床上用尽力气挣扎了几下，却并没能成功地起身。齐格勒被他的动作引得回过头，医生冷静地看了他一眼：

“你醒了？”

“见鬼……安吉拉，到底发生了什么？”

“你被光子面板传到过去了。”

“什么……？”麦克雷头脑一阵胀痛，他怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“因为一些故障，你被传去了2029年。”齐格勒回过头继续记录各项常规数据，“好了牛仔，你现在需要休息，你的腿受了点轻伤，具体的等温斯顿来给你解释吧。”

“噢……”麦克雷紧皱着眉头佯装痛苦万分的模样哀叫一声，“我才不要听那些复杂得要死的长篇大论，随它去吧，我不关心这个。”

“我去通知你家那位，”齐格勒把原子笔卡在白大褂胸前的口袋上，对他挤了挤眼睛，“这你应该关心吧？”

“嗯？半藏从多拉多执行任务回来了？”

话音还未落下，医疗室外便传来敲门声，谨慎而克制的频率让人一听便知来者是谁。

齐格勒朝着门的方向歪了歪脑袋，对麦克雷做了个充满调侃意味的表情，然后去开门。门外，半藏穿着简练的弓道服，右襟服帖地束在腰带里。他看见齐格勒，礼貌地点了下头示意，然后走了进去，医生离开房间的同时贴心地将门悄悄合上了。

“嘿，亲爱的……”麦克雷吃力地抬起上身，被半藏三两步上前压着肩膀按回床面。

“别动了。”半藏从工作台边拖来一把椅子坐在床头，俯下脑袋望着牛仔稍露疲态与虚弱的脸。

“我觉得我像是有一个世纪没见到你一样。”麦克雷伸出机械臂轻轻触了触半藏的脸颊。

冰凉的金属贴上皮肤的那一刻，半藏的心底突然升腾出一种莫名的怀念，他皱起了眉头，握住麦克雷的义肢。

麦克雷察觉到了半藏的异样：“怎么了亲爱的。”

“你昏迷的这几天，我好像做了个梦。”

“嗯哼？我似乎……也做了一个。”

“我梦到了年轻时的你。”半藏低下头，像是在努力回忆什么似的，眼睛掩在半长的刘海后，“你的胳膊还在，摸起来……很真实，我甚至怀疑那是不是个梦。”

金属下的压力传感器通过电子讯号告诉麦克雷，半藏握着机械臂的手在轻轻收紧。

“甜心，别想它了，现在一切都很好。”他反手覆住了弓手修长有力的五指，安慰般拢住，“我想晒晒太阳，能帮我拉开窗帘吗？我感觉自己要腐烂了。”

半藏看着对方一脸略显夸张的抱怨神色，忍不住笑了笑，他起身拉开百叶帘，让阳光毫无保留地笼罩在麦克雷身上。

牛仔很享受地眯起双眼，两人在浅淡的光线里十指交缠，麦克雷不愿意就这么放开他的弓手。

“对了，还有这个。”半藏从贴身衣袋里掏出一截银链，底端晃荡着一枚金属弹壳。

“这……！”麦克雷的声音里透出惊讶。

“这颗子弹是维和者的吧？我今天在床头柜里发现的，你什么时候放进去的？”

麦克雷不可置信地伸手捏住子弹，将它轻轻转了一面，不出他所料，反面清晰地刻着半藏的名字——那是他的子弹不错，他一直把它留在身边，想找个合适的日子送给半藏，但最近几个月来两人都是任务缠身聚少离多，麦克雷没有找到好机会。

“这本来就是准备送给你的，就当作一个小小的信物吧。”麦克雷在晨曦的清辉中对半藏眨了眨眼睛。

半藏看着那枚弹壳，那排精致的刻字，轻轻把这块小小的金属握进手中，掌心那丝微薄的凉意和麦克雷眼底星辰般的亮光一样让他犹如暖流包裹般安心。

半藏或许永远都无法知道这颗子弹是怎样到达自己手中的，但幸运的是，眼前的这个牛仔，杰西•麦克雷——

他就像那颗子弹一样，穿越万千时间洪流，最终还是来到他身边。 

 

-正篇完-


	8. 番外◈一

▼  
“您的豚骨拉面。”

杰西•麦克雷小幅度转了转身体，从帽檐下探出装作不经意的侧视——这是身边那个年轻的东方人在店里坐定后的第三碗大份拉面了，他不过才进门不到半个钟头。

尽管年轻人食量惊人，但麦克雷不得不承认，这大概是他见过的最好看的男人了。是的，是“好看”这么一个有些别扭的词语——五官清俊，凤目狭长，高挺的鼻梁又让他精致内敛的典型东方外表多了一些西方人深邃坚硬的轮廓感，一对上挑的分叉眉斜斜没入垂下的鬓发间，黑绸般的发丝整齐地束在脑后，服帖顺滑，看上去手感很好。个头不高，但劲瘦而干练。

他有多大了？目测不过二十三、四岁，他像每一个东方人那样让人很难猜透年龄，他们看上去总是那么饱满而细腻。牛仔从青年露出的一截小臂肌肉上收回目光，竹制长筷在手中旋转几圈，然后被放在桌面，他捧起面碗把剩余的骨汤灌下肚，落拓不羁地用手背擦拭嘴角。

隔着吧台式长桌位，里面的操作间墙上挂着一台迷你电视，供厨师手头空闲时打发时间用的，在师傅调换了两轮节目后，定格在了本地新闻频道，播报员正用一贯毫无起伏的声音念一则通缉令。

麦克雷只能听懂很小一部分日语，但通缉令下方那串数字可没有语言的膈膜，尽管他本不该去关心这些和委派任务无关的闲事。

身后传来异动与群众小范围惊呼的那一刻，年轻气盛的牛仔彻底撇开了那些独善其身的执行“原则”，他决定蹚一蹚这浑水。

麦克雷与身边刚刚吃完了三份拉面的年轻人几乎是同时起身的。

逃窜的通缉犯还没来得及抓住一位无辜食客做为人质相胁，便被一把快如闪电的武士刀贯穿了肩头，他登时哀嚎一声，向后退去，周围贴墙缩成一片的民众惊慌地散开，有人被拥挤的人群推向了暴徒附近。

“小心！”

麦克雷见青年低吼着，像那把重伤了敌人的长刀般擦过他的视野，留下一道蓝色残影。他掏枪追过去，青年已经把那个因推挤而差点落入歹徒手中的人护在了身后。

青年趁犯人还陷于巨大疼痛的时候三两步上前猛地拔回武器，肩胛上动脉喷出的鲜血溅在了青年干净光滑的脸上，他锁紧了眉头，双手握住长刀，猩红粘稠的液体顺着刀刃和他的下颌骨滑落，在地板上敲打出微响。青年朝着犯人的前胸袭去的一记袈裟斩将将起势，麦克雷目光一凛——那个通缉犯正通过挣扎的动作遮掩着从外套内袋里掏出手枪。

“他有枪！！”麦克雷顾不上自身也完全暴露在敌人射击范围内的现状，飞速对暴徒掏枪的动作轨迹做了一个预判，举枪瞄准，扣动扳机。

子弹击中了刚被拉栓上膛掏出怀内却还未来得及倾泻火力的枪管，不偏不倚。

那把老式伯莱塔手枪应声飞脱而出，听见麦克雷那句提醒的青年几乎是同时，轻旋手腕，刀尖方向灵活一转，将下行的攻势化为侧挑，那闪着寒光的薄刃贴着犯人的指根划过，两根带血的手指瞬间滚落在地上，方才还蕴着鲜活生命的肉体此刻就像两截被丢弃的橡胶软管一般，人群中爆出了几声惊惧的低叫。

通缉犯捂住汩汩流出鲜血的手掌，哆嗦着跪倒在地，狠抽冷气，整个过程中年轻的武士眼都没眨一下。长刀收势，被青年举握于身侧，他微微偏头抬眼朝麦克雷投来一瞥，那深黑的眸子里映出刀刃沾血的寒光。

麦克雷毫不客气地全盘接下，迎着青年略带审视与警惕意味的目光上前，抬手在犯人的脑袋上轻巧地补上一枪。

当地的警察在几分钟内到达了案发现场疏散民众，将通缉犯的尸体清出了拉面店。麦克雷站在拉起的警戒线外，一边抽着雪茄，一边心不在焉地配合警方做笔录，他的注意力在不远处那个青年身上，他能看得出这些警察对他态度不一般。

没过一会儿从城中心的方向赶来几个穿着黑衣黑裤戴墨镜的人，他们挨个给青年鞠躬，这让麦克雷对他真实身份的好奇更深了一层。青年从其中一个黑衣人手上接过一块被双手呈上的干净棉布，将刀刃上的血迹擦拭干净的同时朝麦克雷走来，牛仔看在眼里，微微歪着脑袋，故意摆出一副不以为意的模样，把眼睛藏在宽檐帽的阴影里，俯视这个比自己矮了半头的东方男人。

青年利落地将刀归回鞘内，腰间发出一声好听的金属鸣音。

“谢谢。”青年郑重地低了下头，致以谢意，那张一直显得过于谨慎克制的脸上稍微有些缓和的暖意。

麦克雷摇了摇手表示不在话下，叼着烟吹了声愉快而悠长的口哨。

“我是花村这里的负责人，岛田半藏。”青年伸出一只手，自我介绍道。

“杰西•麦克雷。”

牛仔握上对方那只骨节分明而修长的手时，脑子里莫名其妙冒出来无数个“他的手摸起来真舒服”。

“麦克雷先生，您好。”岛田半藏抓着对方的手象征性摇了两下便松开，接着道，“通缉令其实是我们发出的，约个时间地点，我会把赏金给你。”

“主要功劳在于你自己，岛田先生。我只不过帮了个小忙，赏金就不必了。”

麦克雷说出这句话时，自己都有些不敢置信：这还是那个连酒吧里的即兴赌局都要去参上一脚、赢了几百美金能通体舒畅一整天的自己吗？到手的肥肉说放就放了？

麦克雷意识到自己在这个岛田半藏面前破天荒地想表现出一些本不太属于自己的矜持。

“我欠您一个人情。您在花村停留多久？我一定尽快。”固执的东方人似乎并没有准备改变主意。

“我不太喜欢在一个地方停留太久，止步不前可不是个好习惯。”麦克雷决定将这样的侠义形象保持到故事结束，他转身离开，挥了挥手。

但那一瞬间，他突然有点不想太快看到故事结束，他决定留下一线余地：

“当然，酒吧和床铺例外。”

 

▼  
岛田半藏在花村一家酒吧找到麦克雷时，已经是半夜近一点，牛仔正趴在吧台上醉生梦死。半藏走近了，才发现对方并没有喝多少，手边孤零零一只古典杯，里面的威士忌没动几口，冰块几乎全都化进了酒液中。

半藏就近坐在麦克雷身边的高脚椅上，从口袋掏出一张金卡，递到对方面前：“麦克雷先生，这里是十万美金，户头是我的名字，密码六个1，直接用就行。”

麦克雷听见动静，把埋在牛仔帽里的脸抬起来转向半藏，伸手接过那张金卡，用懒洋洋的语气道：“那我就，恭敬不如从命了？”

“嗯。”岛田半藏见对方收下了赏金，便也不打算久留，起身准备离开。

“嗨，介不介意我请您喝一杯，半藏？”

被直呼了名字的岛田家少主感到了一丝微小的惊讶和别扭，考虑到这大概是东西方文化的差异，他也不便道明，以免自己这个做主人的显得苛刻。

半藏坐回位置上，见麦克雷直接把那张金卡递给酒保，然后往酒单上指出几个品名，每种各要了一瓶。

几分钟后酒保将五颜六色形状各异的瓶子在两人面前一字排开，半藏看着其中几瓶度数颇高的洋酒，太阳穴有点隐隐作痛。

“我不是很能喝，见笑了。”半藏率先取走了清酒，这是他最熟悉，耐受程度也最高的酒种。

麦克雷也不动作，直直盯着半藏将半瓶清酒灌下肚，然后不客气地伸手拿过对方手中的瓶子自己尝了几口。

半藏倒也没有介意麦克雷的行为，他看着牛仔微蹙的眉头，饶有兴致地问：“怎么样，比起你们的酒？”

“可差得远了，这酒入口真淡，不过味道倒是清爽。”年轻的牛仔眉目飞扬，看上去热情很是高涨，他打开面前一瓶波本，推到半藏面前，“尝尝？我家乡的特产Knob Creek。”

“唔……”半藏的好奇心与积极性似乎都被面前这人调动起来，直接提起瓶子灌了一大口，浓烈的辣意和馥郁的香气同时在口腔炸开，他将酒液咽饮入腹，垂眼看了看瓶身上那个数字——43.5，只觉得整个鼻腔到头顶都冒出了熊熊火焰。

麦克雷看着武士脸上变幻莫测的表情，笑得很开心，半藏默默瞪了他一眼。

“别介意，别介意。”麦克雷收敛了笑脸，一手揽住半藏的肩头，“看你应该也是难得喝酒吧，今天不如一醉方休吧？”

半藏没有应他的话，混酒极易醉，加之方才那大半瓶清酒的后劲开始上头，他已经有些听不清麦克雷在说什么了，他只能感觉到对方离得很近，灼热的鼻息混着酒气扑在他耳畔和颊侧，像是一把大火要将他烧干燃尽。

两人断断续续边聊边喝，每种酒也算都尝过一遍，半藏得承认，和对方聊天是件不可多得的快事，尽管大部分时间他都是在倾听与应和。从话语里不难看出牛仔的性格和那些被他喝下肚的洋酒一样，热烈，莽撞；他嘴里说出来的那些美国西部的趣闻经历，让半藏打心底感到一种离自己很遥远的洒脱爽快。

吧台后的灯光在半藏模糊的视野里晕成一片，他突然觉得这个场景似曾相识。

酒精，谈天说地，一个意外投缘的陌生人。

直觉告诉他眼前的一幕身曾亲历，但记忆却在仔细核对后否定了自己。

这种熟悉感让半藏感到迷茫。

“失陪……”半藏吃力地从吧台起身，朝洗手间的方向走过去，脑子里余留的一丝理智让他意识到自己该尽快去清醒一下。

麦克雷跟在半藏身后，脚步有些虚浮，他顺手拿起一瓶没喝完的白兰地。

牛仔靠在洗手间门口，里面的灯光比外面要亮许多，半藏正撑在洗手池边，明黄色的灯光下能清楚看见他颧骨上透出的酡红，水珠顺着鼻尖和下巴滴下来，在领口聚出一片水渍。

冷水的温度让半藏稍稍镇定了一些，他从面前的镜子里看见麦克雷一边往嘴里灌酒一边看自己，嘴角挂着半醉半醒的慵懒笑容。

他眯起眼斜斜地望了下麦克雷，面带些许不悦的神色，转身站到便池前，晕胀的脑袋让他不得不扶住墙以维持重心。麦克雷看对方摇摇晃晃立在那里整整一分钟都没有动作，将酒瓶放在大理石的台子上，从背后贴近过去，对方脖颈皮肤在灯下反射出蜂蜜一般的柔软色泽，那上面还挂着残留的水痕，晶莹而诱人，麦克雷只觉得有一股热流从双眼开始，蹿遍全身。

“不至于吧，喝到连水费都不能交了？”

牛仔喑哑的声音从很近的背后传来，半藏感觉到对方的胡茬扫在了自己的后颈，那触感让他一个激灵，松开扶着墙壁的手向后倒了一下。

然后，他整个人都陷进了麦克雷怀里。那个裹挟着烟草味和酒味的怀抱，温暖，并且还意外有些舒适，竟让半藏生出一股困意。

“帮我……”巨大的疲倦侵袭而至，半藏仰起头贴在牛仔耳边低声喃喃。

即使喝了这么多酒，半藏的气息还是带着很独特的湿润清冽，那声低吟般含糊的求助在麦克雷的大脑里炸开了一颗原子弹，将他的所有理智夷为平地。他的手穿过错综复杂的衣带和布料，携住了半藏的分身，而他自己，裤裆鼓胀了满满一包，硬起的顶端磨着牛仔裤的棱棱角角，几乎要把他逼疯了。

帮半藏解决完生理问题，麦克雷抱着他挪去对面洗手，下身撑起的帐篷在和半藏不可避免的肉体接触中一次又一次顶在对方的后腰和臀缝间。

麦克雷受不了了。

抚摸来得无比凶猛，半藏在推搡中被麦克雷狠狠压上洗手台。牛仔把身体卡进对方的两腿间，抓起手边的白兰地，灌上一口，寻到武士的双唇吻了上去，辛辣的酒液被度进半藏口中，舌头像是被互相吸引般交缠在一起，搅弄着让承载不下的酒液从嘴角的缝隙流出。

“你……唔……”半藏被人捉住后脑和手腕将白兰地吞下，这种陌生的情欲让他沉沦，神志于混乱间已无法分辨自己是在抵死反抗还是在热烈回应，牛仔绵长的深吻已快将他肺中的氧气劫掠殆尽，他用力脱开，大口喘着粗气道，“别在这里……”

麦克雷看着半藏散乱地贴在脸侧和颈窝的碎发，和被自己扯得凌乱一团的弓道服，咬了咬牙，忍着下身的胀痛松开了对方。

酒吧里的蓝调音乐忧郁而迷幻，搀扶在一起摇晃着前行的人，看上去就像是两个在打架的醉汉，又像是一对相拥起舞的落魄恋人。

酒吧到岛田半藏私寝之间十分钟的路程，被两个人跌跌撞撞走了快半个钟头。

半藏被麦克雷压在床面的那一刻，似乎已经要睡着了，麦克雷的声音像被棉花滤过一般不知从哪个方向飘来：

“我说过，酒吧和床铺都是值得久留的地方，我不介意留得更久一点。”

牛仔将两人的衣物扯干净扔在床头，他俯下身，在武士光滑的脖颈前胸留下一串吻。头顶上传来一阵低喃，他停下动作，耳朵凑到对方唇边，半藏伸手环住了他宽厚的脊背，拉扯他汗湿的发梢。

“我好像……已经等你很久了……”

床头散乱的衣物间，垂下一串银制的细链，那底端挂着一枚弹壳，正在月光下闪出微光。

 

\- Fin -


	9. 番外◈二

年轻的岛田少主怎么也不会想到，约见一位未来的客人这样本该简单客套的礼节性流程会发展到眼下境况。

麦克雷从背后进入他身体的时候，他仰起了头，死死咬住下唇不让自己发出声响，他看见夜色里的染井吉野，披上了冷调的浅紫，透出荧荧幽光。

悬于天幕的明月映进他深黑的双眸里，身体内牛仔义肢的手指很冷，抚过脖颈锁骨直到乳尖的右掌很热。

“你想知道关于这只机械臂的事情？我可以向你透露不少，半藏，”麦克雷烟熏火燎的低沉嗓音说着些看似正经、实则下流的情话，“比如，展示一下平时我是怎么使用它的。”

金属手指在体内缓慢转动着，通过外壳下精密的传感器麦克雷能清晰感知对方后庭的收缩，紧紧裹住了两指，没过多久它们便被半藏的体液濡湿，开始畅通无阻。机械的棱角似有若无地刮擦过柔软内壁凸起的一处，瞬间滋生的快感让这位少主一贯平静的眼睛泛起不易察觉的波纹。

“嗯……”半藏的鼻腔里溢出一声压抑的哼叫，但他很快又忍住了，盛满情欲的声音让他感到了羞耻。

麦克雷却是食髓知味，这声短促的闷哼在宁静的春夜里显得格外清晰，让已经从裤裆中解放出来的家伙斗志更加昂扬了，半藏不愿沉沦欲海的抗拒里掺杂着深陷情潮的不自禁，这种混沌中的半推半就让麦克雷着迷，迫不及待想要索取更多。

橘赤色的羽织因为麦克雷上下游走的抚摸而松散开，堪堪挂在臂弯，露出了半藏肌肉紧实劲瘦的后背。麦克雷低下头，视线顺着对方的后颈线条一路向下描摹，那道微陷的脊柱沟没入衣料投下的阴影中，通往一个让麦克雷心驰神往的秘密地带——那里正开合着含住自己的机械手指，内里积压的快感越来越多，牵动着半藏的整个后腰和凸起的肩胛骨像囚蝶振翅那般轻轻抖动起来。

半藏被麦克雷压向面前的樱花树，被亵玩后穴而硬立起来的柱身隔着腿间的布料顶在了粗糙的树干上，那表皮上的纹理磨得他顶端生疼，同时又带来最原始的刺激，流遍全身，令他抽着冷气发出喟叹。

“啊……麦，麦克雷先生……”

半藏的意识随着视野一起渐趋模糊，身体仿佛已不再属于他自己，他隐约看见自己涨红的分身，极度敏感的出口溢满了透明淫液，把轻薄的布料都沾湿了。接着，他感觉到一条腿被托着膝盖抬起，冰凉的金属抽了出去，取而代之的是麦克雷硬烫如烙铁般的阳物，男人握住他的腿根，用龟头顶开穴口，缓缓深入。那个刚被手指开拓过的所在，湿润而柔软，再往里又是紧致而滚烫的，和武士冷傲自律的外表迥然不同，麦克雷从后侧望见他皱紧的眉头，以及努力克制后依旧颤抖着透出的低吟，面前这人身上的点点滴滴，都令牛仔的内心填满无上餍足。

“乖，我会让你舒服的。”

麦克雷的动作开始加快，后入的姿势让他可以轻而易举撞在半藏的前列腺上，潮水般的快感取代了异物入侵的不适感从身体深处涌出来，将半藏彻底淹没几近溺毙。在片刻的窒息后，武士重新找回了呼吸节奏和一丝脆弱的理智，着地的那条腿在牛仔狂风暴雨般的进攻下已经有些脱力发软，他伸手向后推着麦克雷的小腹，另一只胳膊撑在树干上努力维持着平衡。

“慢点，太快……唔……”未吐出的字句被麦克雷热烈的一吻吞食下去，沾着淫欲气息的金属手指捏过半藏的下巴，甚至得寸进尺地探进口腔，模拟性器进入身体的频率戳刺着舌头。

半藏就在这样被人堵住了上下两个入口的情况下射了出来，被反复碾压的前列腺让他毫无预兆地高潮了，他能清晰地感觉到自己的后庭抽搐着收缩，根本不受大脑控制地谄媚讨好着麦克雷的阴茎。

他低头，看见了自己的精液顺着樱花树干的沟壑流下来，脑后传来麦克雷玩味的轻笑，心底腾起的羞恼让他只想杀了这个没心没肺的牛仔，然而高潮余韵似乎抽干了他四肢的力气，最终半藏只得堪堪半转过上身卡住麦克雷的脖颈，手上还未下力就被人托着臀整个转了过来面对面相拥，整个过程中牛仔的家伙都插在他的身体里没有退出来，难耐的摩擦让他差点低叫出声。

半藏狠狠瞪了麦克雷一眼，手从对方的咽喉处滑下来揪住了那件墨西哥披肩，现下他后背抵着树干，两腿悬空架在对方腰侧，而后者托稳他，开始了新一轮攻势。

“你……！”粗大的硬物像打桩机般一下下钉入最深的内里，半藏收紧两腿夹住麦克雷，刚经历过高潮的身体敏感异常，无论是身下疯狂的交合还是麦克雷贴在他颈窝、布满胡须的下颌都能惹来他体内一连串的悸动。

“亲爱的，好歹让我解决一下。”麦克雷对年轻的家主眨眨眼，用下巴示意自己还硬着的性器。

“快点……”

半藏拿他没辙，只能被机械臂箍紧了身体默许对方作为。不一会儿他的分身又在两人小腹间颤巍着站了起来，麦克雷腾出一只手来携住柱身上下撸动，粗糙的指腹揉着那个脆弱的小孔，快感如过电般从头顶一直蔓延到脚底，抓着麦克雷宽阔后背的手瞬间收紧，指甲陷进了牛仔布着疤痕的皮肤里。

“别……别碰……”

身体由于重力而下坠，让麦克雷在抽插间进入到了一个前所未有的深度，茎身暴起的血管和冠状沟于每一次推进过程中都狠狠碾磨着半藏充血的腺体，而牛仔坏心眼地用拇指抵住了他已濒临决堤的出口，打着转抚慰。

前后的快感在同时成倍增加，分身却因被麦克雷制住而涨痛不已，内里分泌出越来越多的液体将他的股间弄得一塌糊涂，下身愈发淫靡的媾和声响尽数钻进耳朵，生理与心理的双重折磨让半藏陷入混乱的疯狂，他把双眼埋进麦克雷肩头，爱欲催逼出的生理泪水顺着鼻梁流下来打在牛仔的胸膛上。

“让我射……”

“求我。”麦克雷抬头含住了他的耳垂，含糊不清地低语。

“……”武士在身体的解放与内心的尊严间激烈斗争。

“半藏。”牛仔在呼唤他的名字，像是一种摄人心魄的诱惑，后庭的进出还在不断加速，半藏已经夹不住麦克雷的腰身，他的大腿以羞耻的姿势张开，仅靠对方一只机械臂支撑着，“求我。”

“杰西……杰西，求你……”

那个骄傲的武士，声音已经变了调，混着浓重的鼻音甚至还有一丝哭腔。

麦克雷吻着半藏的颈侧和脸颊，松开了性器，在后者再一次达到顶峰的时候射进了他的身体深处。

半藏被放下来，麦克雷抽出阳具，滚烫的浊液失禁一般顺着他的臀缝流出来滴在草地上，完全脱力的双腿已经无法维持他站立，他喘着气靠在麦克雷身上，一言不发地整理好衣物遮住皮肤上未褪的潮红。

麦克雷从背后抱紧了他，那个毛绒绒的下巴隔着羽织磕在他的肩头。

晨曦从地平线渗出来，把天际染成和樱花几乎一样的粉紫色，一边是瑰丽的，一边是静谧的。

麦克雷与半藏的右手交握在了一起。

牛仔从垂于面前的花枝顶端摘下一朵，年轻的武士抬眼，头顶繁密绚烂的花海倒映在麦克雷义肢的金属表面上，他一时间竟看得入迷了，再回过神时，却发现麦克雷正侧头看着自己。

那双褐色的眼睛里，深敛着让半藏脸颊发热的亮光与暖流。

他撇过脑袋避开视线，眺望远处的富士山顶，淡淡开口：

“……好看？”

“好看。”年长的牛仔停顿片刻，又笑了笑，“喜欢吗？”

“……没那么喜欢。”

麦克雷在薄光中看见半藏的脸红了。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
